More Than Enough
by kim98
Summary: And Sirius trusted her with James. And that was more than enough. A one shot about Lily realizing her feelings for James and how Sirius helped her.


She grabbed another strand of grass

She grabbed another strand of grass. Then tore it down the middle and threw one of the strands. She then proceeded to tear the remaining strand down the middle again. Threw one of the halves and started the whole process once again. She had been doing this for half an hour now. After she had gotten bored of doing sand castles and trying to catch the fireflies.

The lake was stretching under her bare feet; her jeans (which were cut around the knees) were dirty with green grass stains and a little bit of sand and her tank top was absolutely ruined with even more grass stains and dirt. Her tennis were wet and probably done for. And her socks. Let's not even mention the socks. But one thing was sure: her usual clean and neat image was gone.

She had after all, camped out here in the lake banks for hours, hiding from her schoolmates. Yes, hiding. Crouching under bushes, flattening herself behind trees and all that. She even went as far as throwing herself in a mountain of freshly cut grass and covering herself with it. Hence the state of her clothes.

Why, you ask. Why would Head Girl Lily Evans take such extreme measures to hide herself? Why should she cover herself with dead plants and plan an escape route if she heard someone approaching? (Because she had, and if her three escape routs were blocked, there was always the lake).

Well even she could not answer you herself. She had no idea.

Okay, maybe she knew why. But she isn't about to tell you, a total stranger. She does not share intimate thought with total strangers. She didn't even tell her friends what the fuss this beautiful Sunday morning had been about. And after a little argument had broken over breakfast (which the whole school had listened), she had run out of the Great Hall and found peace near the lake.

So why would Sirius Black, of all people, sit down beside her and think she would share her feeling with him?

Her eyes widened at the sight of the Gryffindor next to her. And before you could say 'run like the wind!' she was stretching her legs under her, trying to stand up and run for the clear escape routes she had laid before.

But fate had other plans, a perfectly calculated plan to make her stay. Or maybe it was Lily's stupid idea to try and run on the slippery grass she had been lying on. Whatever it was, she immediately toppled back to the floor with a slight "uuh".

Sirius looked at her slumped form on the grass and laughed. "Nice going."

She looked frenetically up at him and stood (carefully this time) and started to run.

But once again, fate had other plans. Or Sirius wanted her to stay, because he simply stretched his hand out and grabbed her bare left foot, causing Lily to fall down to the damp grass, this time with a loud "eeh".

Sirius just laughed again.

Lily looked up at him once again, this time frightened. And scrambled back, pushing herself with her feet, her butt scratching the dirt beneath her. Sirius simply stretched his arm out and held her ankle tightly. She squeaked and tried to free herself.

"Stop squirming around Evans. You're getting dirtier." He said. She just squeaked again and tried to get away. He sighed and pulled her to him. Her jeans getting dirtier and her hands pulling the grass out of the earth, a utile attempt of staying away. Her free leg kicking around wildly.

But of course, Sirius won and minutes later Lily was sitting next to him, his hand firmly holding her in place.

She sighed in defeat and threw herself on the grass. Watching the late afternoon sky. She sure had hid for long.

Maybe if she said nothing, then he would not ask the incriminating questions she was hoping to avoid. So she remained quiet, planning to stun him if he tried to take her away from the lake.

But Sirius laid back next to her, held up his hand and started counting with his fingers, muttering something under his breath.

"Rose, Remus, James, that little first year, Rose again, Kate and Hestia, James again, Rose and Hestia and Kate, Remus and Peter, the third years – "

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed. He made and annoying sound and kept counting muttering more names, even his own a three times.

"24" He stated at last. And looked at her reaproachfully.

"24? 24 what?" She asked confused. "24 what, Black?"

"That's the number of fights you had today."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything for a while after that. Simply started counting again. Lily gave an exasperated sigh.

"What now?" she asked when she saw he had finished the math.

"You've been hiding for almost seven hours now." He said. "It's almost five."

"Oh" she said again.

They lay quietly for a while after that. Sirius, with his eyes closed, was simply humming an old song, which sounded awfully like 'Not Only My Animagus Forms is Wild'. Wizarding songs did have the oddest titles.

Lily lay with her eyes open. Watching the sky with angry eyes. Thanks to Sirius, her thoughts had strayed back to the matter that had her hiding. The thoughts which she had packed away in a far corner of her mind, along with her math and geography knowledge.

"Why?" He asked after he had finished his own solo in 'Not Only My Animagus Forms is Wild'.

"Why?" She repeated the question.

"Why." He said simply.

She sighed and sat up. Her legs stretched out before her, her hands on the triangle her legs formed. "I was in a bad mood." She started ripping away grass again. "Everyone is allowed to have bad days. Mine was just worse than anyone else, and no one could sympathize with me."

"Why?" he asked again. Even though his questions were cryptic, she understood perfectly well what their meaning was.

She snorted. "You think I'm gonna tell you why I was in a bad mood? Weren't you at breakfast today?"

"You mean your last fight with half the Gryffindor House?"

"Exactly."

"You mean the outburst you had, telling everyone (even your best friends and oldest ones) that you business was nobody's else business?"

She nodded. "Did you not get the point? It's none of your business. Now, leave me alone. With _my_ thoughts." She huffed and lay down back.

"Why?"

They stayed quiet for another while. Until Sirius sat up and asked "What's going on?"

She scoffed again, but before she had the chance to lecture him about minding his own problems he took out a small mirror.

She stared at him with questioning eyes.

"This mirror, is a Two Way Mirror. It communicates people." He said waving the mirror around. "For almost seven hours now, half of Gryffindor and a few Ravenclaws have been looking for you. I only have to activate it to tell everyone where exactly you are. And then, you won't have an escape."

Lily cried out loud and threw her hands on her face.

"So, you have two options. You either tell me what's wrong, or I'll feed you to the lions. And crows."

Lily made another strangled sound.

"And just so you know," Sirius grinned "James has the other Mirror."

At that Lily removed her hands from her face and her eyes widened. "Sirius, please I beg you, don't call him! Please Sirius, don't tell James where I am!" She cried as she shifted into a crouching position.

He laughed again and put the mirror into his jeans pocket. "Then tell me what's wrong. And from your reaction, I'm sensing it has something to do with Prongs."

She opened her mouth, ready to argue back. But promptly closed it again. With another sigh she threw herself back on the grass.

"So?" Sirius asked when Lily had sighed ten times, but not said anything.

She sighed again.

"It's James." She said finally.

"No shit."

Lily cried out indignantly and pushed herself up. "If you want to hear me out, then you will shut up!"

Sirius just raised his eyebrows.

She sighed again. "It's James." She sat up again and started playing with the hem of her jeans. "He has me confused. He – "she stumbled with her words, seem to think for a while. Sirius prepared himself for a rant.

But miraculously, it never came. Instead, she sighed once again.

"Sirius?" she asked after a while. "Would you think I'm being hypocritical if – " she sighed again. " if I said I fancied James?"

"Hypocritical?"

"Or stupid, or something." She said nervously. "Because after all I've put him through. I'm mean, I've been awfully rude and mean towards him the last few years. And he has been nice all along. Okay, sometimes he has been a downright prick, but this year, he – " She stopped again.

And sighed. Sirius groaned and sat up too. Their shoulder bumping into each other

"Enough with the sighs Evans! And no, you would not be hypocritical, because James has changed this year. And all for you." He said annoyed.

"Oh."

Sirius looked at her, her pale face with worried eyes, brimming with tears. And he understood.

"You've fallen hard for him." He stated.

A tear fell down as she nodded.

Suddenly he grinned, and threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her head onto his chest in a half hug.

"Then what are you waiting for, Lily?" He said with such enthusiasm that Lily smiled. "Go on, wipe those tears and tell him. He has been waiting for this for years!"

"But-" she started.

"No buts!" Sirius exclaimed. She opened her mouth again but he interrupted him. "Look, I'm his best mate, and trust me, I know him. There are no buts. He has been waiting for this for years. You finally saw the light. You two get to be together at last. No questions of buts. Trust me."

She looked up at him. He grinned.

"Trust you?"

He nodded. "I'm trusting you with him. It's only fair that you return the favor."

More tears came down with his last statement. Spoken so truthfully and honestly.

"You trust me with him?" He nodded again. "Why?"

He smiled and hugged her again. "Because I think you're just the girl for him." He planted a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled and hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a while. Hugging each other.

Suddenly Sirius let go of her. "Now, Evans, show you Gryffindor arse and go apologize to those innocent people."

She laughed and nodded. But stayed on the grass.

Sirius turned her head around and wiped cheeks whit his hands. "Then, you'll go to James and snog him right in front of everyone."

She laughed. Looked up at him.

And nodded.

After a while, they were both walking towards the castle. Sirius with his arm around her shoulders, telling her exactly what she should do to James, once she found him.

Lily with her arm around his waist (in a totally platonic way, mind you), her clothes dirty and damp, but her mind set. Well, more like her heart set. Even if everyone thought she was a hypocrite, a fake and anything else, she didn't care.

Sirius said that James would take her in less than a millisecond.

And Sirius trusted her with James.

And that, was more than enough.

* * *

Hey there.

First One Shot. It's not quite polised yet. So if anyone finds it nice or good or anything. Tell me and I might pollish it. Tell me where it's missing something or what parts should be ommited.

So yea.

Hope you liked it.

* * *


End file.
